pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Electrike
|} Electrike (Japanese: ラクライ Rakurai) is an Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 26. Biology Electrike is a green, canine Pokémon with yellow markings. It has a large head crest with angular, lightning-like markings on the side. Its snout has a yellow blaze, and four fangs are discernible when its mouth is open. It has a yellow stripe down its back. Each of its four legs has a spike, with the ones on its hind legs being longer. It has yellow crescent-shaped paw pads on its front feet, while the pads on its hind feet are circular. It has a small, pointed, yellow-tipped tail. Using the electric charge found in its fur, Electrike stimulates its leg muscles and runs faster than the human eye can follow. It uses friction from the atmosphere to generate electricity. Because of this, its body gives off showers of sparks in seasons with arid air or before a storm. As shown in the anime, using metal brushes to groom the Electrike will cause the metal to conduct the electrical charge in the fur and subsequently shock the handler. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances Wattson's Electrike Electrike first appeared in the main series in Watt's with Wattson? After Wattson was easily defeated by Ash Ketchum during the Gym Match, Wattson needed some time alone. During this, an Electrike came to comfort the Mauville City Gym Leader. Wattson decided to keep the electrical canine as one of his own Pokémon. Other Electrike also appeared in The Electrike Company! under the ownership of Jaco. Though Jaco thought that Electrike wasn't that strong and wouldn't pass a test, Ash and friends helped Electrike control its power, resulting in it evolving into a Manectric. Five Electrike appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Damos. Minor appearances Electrike made its debut in Jirachi: Wish Maker. One was seen with its owner in the opening of the film while another was a wild Pokémon that lived in Forina. An Electrike appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A wild Electrike appeared in Camping It Up! An Electrike appeared in SS027. An Electrike appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Multiple Electrike appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. Pokédex entries stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Wattson owned an Electrike, which later evolved into a . In the , Multiple Electrike were among the Pokémon that charges the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. One of these Electrike that supplied power to the Prism Tower witnessed activate a Mega Evolution during a battle inside the Tower itself. He then followed 's group and evolved into a Manectric shortly before joining X's team, being named Élec. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Wattson owned an Electrike in Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire. In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga adaption of , Marcus owned an Electrike and along with his other Pokémon, he used it to attack . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} , }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 5, Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 12, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Latolato, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 2}} |area=[[Special Stages#Second release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=310 |name2=Manectric |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Electrike shares its with in the English translation. They are both known as the Lightning Pokémon. Origin Electrike may be based on a pup and a of Japanese lore, the 雷獣 , an elemental lightning creature that can take on the shape of various mammals. Name origin Electrike may be a combination of electric and strike. Rakurai literally means 落雷 (bolt of lightning). In other languages |fr=Dynavolt|frmeaning=From |an electrical generator}} and |es=Electrike|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Frizelbliz|demeaning=From and |it=Electrike|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=썬더라이 Thunderai|komeaning=Transliteration of English words and |zh_cmn=落雷獸 / 落雷兽 Luòléishòu|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese 落雷 rakurai and . |ru=Электрайк Elektraik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Wattson's Electrike * Élec External links |} de:Frizelbliz fr:Dynavolt it:Electrike ja:ラクライ pl:Electrike zh:落雷兽